


Between you and I (5 times Wonshik told Hongbin "I love you" and one time Hongbin said it back)

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, RABIN!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: -5 times Wonshik told Hongbin I love you and one time Hongbin said it back-
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Between you and I (5 times Wonshik told Hongbin "I love you" and one time Hongbin said it back)

5 times Wonshik told Hongbin “I love you” and 1 time Hongbin said it back

**☆☆☆☆☆**   
  
  
Wonshik stumbled out of his bedroom, bumping into his door on his way out and flopped on the couch in the lounge. He rubbed his bleary eyes to try and make sense of his surroundings, but everything was still spinning and blurry.   
  
There were sounds of utensils clinking coming from the kitchen and wonshik's stomach gave a grumbling sound of protest. He made his way to the kitchen, crossing the small corridor, dragging himself on the dark colored wooden floor, cold even to his socked feet .   
  
“hyung,” he yawned, putting a hand on his mouth for some decency because if it was Hakyeon in the kitchen Wonshik didn't want to be scolded so early in the morning for “indecency”   
  
The person Wonshik found in the kitchen was not Hakyeon, which he expected, or any other hyung, but Hongbin. He was fluttering around in the small space, wiping the counter tops, his blue “Mom cooks best” apron tied on his small waist, hair messy and he was still dressed in his pjs.   
  
“Binnie~” he sleepily called the younger, sitting on the chair in front of the counter   
  
“oh! Wonshik, you're up,” Hongbin replied, turning to face the older, giving him a small smile.   
  
“mhm” Wonshik yawned, dropping his head on the top, his eyes fluttering close from sleep, “I thought you were hyung,”   
  
“no, hyung left early, Leo hyung didn't come back last night,” the younger informed , resuming his cleaning.   
  
“I'm hungry,” Wonshik whinned, still not lifting his head from the counter and Hongbin clicked his tounge.   
  
“If you woke up in the morning like normal people, you wouldn't be needing breakfast at 2 in the afternoon,"   
  
“I slept late,” which was not new information   
  
“when do you not,” Hongbin responded teasingly , but the fondness and playfulness in his tone wasn't lost on Wonshik even in his sluggish state of mind.   
  
“I want food, don't tell me there is none,”   
  
“we ate everything, it's your loss," Wonshik whined, kicking his feet like a kid. Hongbin smiled, having fun teasing the other,   
  
“You're cruel,” he said deafeated, laying his head back on the counter. He would just have to eat cereal ...again.   
  
The sound of the plate sliding on the marbel made him snap his head up, only to find a plate of toast waiting on top on it. Looking fresh.   
  
Hongbin put the jar of jam and butter knife on the counter before turning to pour coffee in a cup, handing it to Wonshik's waiting hands after.   
  
The younger sat down opposite him, taking the bread and jam in his hand and layering it quietly. Wonshik smiled, heart filling with delight and affection.   
  
Hongbin handed him the slice, smiling mischievously, happy with the teasing he got to do.   
  
Wonshik didn't mind, he ate in happiness smiling back at Hongbin, giving him occasional bites of the toast.   
  
Hongbin stood up after after a time, turning back to his chores, a teasing tone in his voice when he fake sighed, “what would you do without me,"   
  
“eat cereal,” Wonshik said and Hongbin playfully glared at him, pouting a bit. Wonshik laughed,   
  
“Love you Hongbinnie,” he said around his toast, sipping his warm creamy coffee

  
  


**☆☆☆☆**

It wasn't often they were scolded or punished, but when they were it was never lightly. 

They never gave any reasons to be punished, working till every bone in their body was aching and the floor wet with their sweat, and of course Hakyeon, their leader, always their shield, taking the blame and punishment on himself.

This time, they messed up and not even Hakyeon could shield them. He was called first and the 5 of them watched with heavy gazes and nervous hearts and Hakyeon left with a reassuring smile that _it's okay_ but then the rest of them were called and Hakyeon looked defeated and and quite angry standing head down in the Managing Directors office.

They were harsh and straightforward to them, but especially Hongbin… Wonshik wouldn't say it was Hongbin's fault entirely , he wouldn't even say the younger did anything wrong but their management didn't think so. That combined with the last few times Hongbin messed up the Choreo and some harsh criticism on his vocals, it was all too much together but he listened. Head down and still, even stopped Hakyeon from saying anything of his behalf but they all knew he would take this to heart more than anyone and Wonshik ached. Hongbin was insecure already, he would beat himself over it and drive himself to the breaking point after this until he would collapse or worse.

They waited in the Practice room but when Hongbin didn't show up, last seen when they came out of the office, Hakyeon resumed the practice but Wonshik couldn't focus

20 minutes into the session and he excused himself rather abruptly, going out to find his friend, only to find him hiding in one of the bathroom stalls, hidden behind the door, hiding his hiccups and noises, Wonshik ached once more.

He opened the door softly and Hongbin looked up, eyes red and swollen and wide, like he had been caught in a crime. He quickly stood up from his crouched position, trying to wipe his tears and school his features….as if Wonshik hadn't seen it all…

“Ravi, why are you here?” Hongbin asked rather half-heartedly, but still he kept his face straight,

“Why are you crying?” he asked instead, his own tears preparing to fall.

“I'm not, I'm okay, don't worry– “ Wonshik caught the younger's hand mid air where he was making a brushing off motion amd pulled him out of the stall. He didn't give Hongbin a chance to find his footing and envoloped him in a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Wonshik—” 

“don't cry Binnie. You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault," Wonshik whispered, his hot tears falling on Hongbin's neck, his voice thick and heavy

“You're the one crying, Shik” Hongbin laughed a little, but it was broken, and wrapped his hands to hug back,

“Everyone makes mistakes, please don't think you're not good enough because of them, we all make mistakes, you are so much better than us, than everyone, you work so hard, don't cry” and now he was fully crying, his own emotions spilling because he was soft and tender like that, especially when it concerned his soulmate

“I'm not crying,” Hongbin whispered fondly smiling but there was also thickness in his voice,

“I'm sorry Binne, I love you, I'm sorry I'm the one crying like a fool” the older rambled.

Hongbin laughed, out loud this time, drawing back from the hug and looked at Wonshik's face affectionately “you idiot,” he said softly wiping Wonshik's tears with a thumb, smiling.

**☆☆☆**

Sometimes Hongbin comes home and his room door is open. Sometimes one of the members swipe his charger and don't bother to return it. Sometimes he comes home too late to find dinner covered with a cloth on his bed that has long past gone cold and he smiles a little sadly. Sometimes he comes home to find it empty 

It goes on and on, sometimes it's chaos. More often, it's quiet, sometimes someone is waiting for him, sometimes he's waiting for someone.

But his favorites are the times when he comes home to find Wonshik in his bed, snuggled in his blanket, his hair or toes peaking out, deep in sleep and snoring like an unattractive train.

He doesn't mind though. The sight always makes him smile. He wonders when it got that way, when he started to like Wonshik in his room, didn't mind his snoring, the intrusion. his bed is small and hardly comfortable for two and he wonders when he decided that his bed is warner and comfier when Wonshik is with him. 

Or maybe it's always been like this.

Hongbin took off his shoes and put them neatly aside, and did the same with his dress shirt. Everything in his body ached, every bone protesting as he moved. Hongbin doesn't wash his face, doesn't bother to take off his make-up before joining Wonshik in the bed. The sheets are warms and Hongbin settled in the bed, careful not to touch the other sleeping body or move much. Wonshik for once was not snoring, and like this- Hongbin took in the older's face—he looks like the carefree 25 year old he should be. Not the person who bears the world of responsibilities on his shoulder, who doesn't dare sleep or eat because he's too engrossed in a melody. A small smile breaks onto Hongbin's tired face, he carefully pushed the small fringe of blonde hair aside from his face, finding the action oddly comforting.

Wonshik stired, and peaked one eye open. Hongbin blinked, suddenly feeling guilty of something; he doesn't understand but it all fades away when Wonshik grumbled heavily "why are you so late these days,"

Hongbin doesn't reply, Wonshik doesn't expects one. They both know the reasons.

"Hyukie was being too loud with his games," he added, snuggling further in the bed until his face was fullyvcovered. 

"And of course only my room was available," Hongbin chuckled, only half teasing,

"I like the way your sheets smell" his voice is muffled coming from inside the sheet. Hongbin laughs when Wonshik's hand sneak around his waist under the sheet pulling him down. "It tickles, you oaf!"

"Also, I use the same detergents like everyone else," Wonshik scoot even closer if possible and burried himself in Hongbin's chest. Now both their heads under the cover and Hongbin feels like a kid again suddenly, hiding under the covers , reading his favourite book in the dead of night hoping his sister doesn't come to check on him. 

"It's your smell I like," Wonshik said, blearily blinking up to him. 

"Don't be creepy Kim Wonshik," 

"Your make up is smudged," he ran a thumb softly under Hongbin's eye, "it looks pretty,"

"You're sleepy, stop being weird," Hongbin took Wonshik's hand from his face and laces them together, resting them between their closely pressed bodies. ''sleep Shik"

"'night" Wonshik mumbled, eyes already closing "love you"

"Good Night Ravi ah" Hongbin closes his eyes, letting the soft thuds of Wonshik's heartbeat mixed with his own in the quiet room, lull him to sleep. 

  
  


**☆☆**

When Wonshik saw the video they all made for his birthday, he cried. A lot. He can’t remember the last time he cried that much.

It’s late and he’s tired, and it had been overwhelming enough to hear the members saying sweet, supportive things to him,, but seeing his dad’s face breaks the very tenuous dam that he had managed to build. He’d felt the tears forming as soon as he realized what was happening, but he’d managed to keep them back. 

Then his dad appeared on the screen and he can’t anymore. And when his mom and sister sing Happy Birthday to him, he feels his knees going weak.

He was happy and so appreciative and so very overwhelmed, and he couldn't stop himself from crying. There are tears and snot everywhere and he can’t breathe, but he can’t stop, not even when he sees the camera filming him. It’s too much and all of it is so good and heartwarming, and he misses his family a lot, and he can’t hold his tears back.

Sanghyuk brought the cake in and Wonshik managed to calm down just enough to blow out the candles, he takes Taekwoon up on his offer of a hug, because he kind of needs a cuddle, even if Sanghyuk is making fun of him. Hakyeon like the marshmallow he is,cries- saying something like 'aaish,you brat made me emotional'

He pulled himself together enough to stand up, say thanks to the members and cut the cake, and then the camera was put away.

“Seriously guys, thank you so much for this,” Wonshik sniffed

“You’re welcome, now stop crying,” Hongbin said, laughing as he did so

“I’m trying!” He laughs. It’s kind of funny that he can’t stop crying.

Hakyeon walked towards him, laughing as well and leaned in, and wiped his tears “our Wonshikkie,” he said, sounding every bit like a fond mother.

"Thank you Hyung." he whispered, clenching Hakyeon's hands tighter

"It was Hongbin's idea, he thought of the video and he also filmed your parents. Happy birthday Wonshik." Hakyeon stepped aside, smiling as he did so last time before going around the table to eat his cake.

Wonshik met Hongbin's gaze and the visual had a slight blush on his face. "Thank you Kong-"

"Don't mention it, it wasn't anything" he brushes it aside, waving a hand but Wonshik is feeling emotional so he catches the younger's hand mid air. 

"No, I'm so thankful, it was everything," Hongbin scrunches his nose at that, trying to hide a smile."don't be gross," the younger scolds playfully

“Can I at least have a hug?" Wonshik asks, pleading eyes already advancing towards the younger.

Hongbin shrieks, a fake sound before scrambling away "not when you're snotty and teary like that," they run around, Wonshik chasing Hongbin around the practice room; no one really pays them mind. Until finally Wonshik catches Hongbin and gives him a tight bear hug.

"Wonshik, ugh you're gross—" Hongbin protest but it's weak

"Thank you Kong, for this. You're my best friend in the entire world. I love you." Wonshik's about to cry again but Hongbin rubs a soothing hand on his back murmuring something like "yeah I know I'm great- I can't breath Ravi-ah" 

Wonshik doesn't let go.

**☆**

"This isn't a question time, this is punishment time," Hongbin sighed, fakely, making a face at the vlive camera in front of his. He pulled out the rubber bands and maade a tiny coconut tree of his hair. Thankfully he had washed it just today otherwise it would be embarassing in front of the fans.

_" ' I look cute?' "_ he read a comments out loud and groaned, "you're really making this into a punishment, saying I look cute," he knows the fan love his sassy side, and thankfully it comes natural to him.

"Okay, next is," Hongbin pulled out the folder question sheets and read the mission written, "call any of the members and tell them you love them,"

"Ah, that's easy enough," picking up his phone and he dialed Taekwoon's number. The older was just on the other floor, Hongbin saw him before coming here,

When Taekwoon didn't pick up Hongbin looked at the comments once again, "ah, Wonshikie… he's probably working," but dialed the rapper's number anyway.

A small smile stretched on his face, like it did everytime when he looked at the "real friend" on his screen. Wonshik saved his contact as such years ago, Hongbin never had the heart to change it,

Wonshik didn't pick, as expected and Hongbin smiled, amused at the disappointed comments, it's kind of endearing. He was just about to dial another member when his phone rings, "real friend" calling–

"Uh Wonshikah," he answered,

There was some grumbling on the other side and then some mumbled words. Hongbin knew without even looking at the time that Wonshik was sleeping. "Were you sleeping?"

_"You called,"_ Wonshik said, voice barely a rumbled whisper. Hongbin doubted the speaker would be able to pick it up,

"Yeah, I was doing V-LIVE," Wonshik grumbled again, saying something incoherent, Hongbin was about 80 percent sure his best friend was half asleep, "and there was a mission where I have to tell a member _saranghae,''_

_"What V-LIVE, what is a member doing on –"_ Hongbin chuckled at the senseless comment, he knows Wonshik is far too tired to make sense so he quickly said "saranghae Wonshik ah!" 

He ends the call, determined to let the other boy get his sleep. 

"Mission Success!" He announced, dusting his hand, ready to pick another sheet when his phone rang again.

"Oh, it's Ravi?" He said out loud and answered, "hm?"

"What were you saying?" Wonshik asked from the other side, sounding just a bit more awake,

"Uh, no it's nothing, I was doing V-LIVE, it was a mission to call, go sleep," Hongbin said softly, forgetting for the moment that there's a camera in front,

"Where are you doing V-LIVE," Wonshik asked, yawning between words,

"Company, it's done. Sleep," Hongbin said, using that tone he always does when pushing Wonshik to just sleep, "go back to sleep,"

"Hmm," Wonshik hummed sleepily, Hongbin can't help but smile, "come back soon, safely," 

"I will," and something in Hongbin shifted, making him want to ditch everything and go home right that moment,

"Saranghae~" Wonshik slurred, softly, and Hongbin ended the call. All his insides tingling and a sense of deep affection taking over,

That night he ran home, happiness bubbling inside him for reasons unknown.

  
  


**+☆**

The lights were out when Hongbin entered the dorm. Taekwoon was probably still at the studio and Hakyeon was out of country. Hongbin didn't wait to check on the others and hurried to the direction of Wonshik's room. 

He had ran all the way here, not bothering to catch a bus and was sweating, his breathing still unleveled. He didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open. Wonshik was sitting up in his bed, hair ruffles and sticking out on all sides. The older had Hongbin's blanket pooled in his lap and a laptop settled between his legs. 

Hongbin shut the door softly behind him but Wonshik noticed him once he did. He looked up from the screen and smiled at the younger. Hongbin unintentionally smiled back. 

"When did you wake up?" He whispered, waking towards the bed, Sanghyuk was deep asleep on the other bed,

Wonshik scooted on one side and patted the side, "twenty minutes ago I think," Hongbin took off his socks and climbed the small bed,

"Did you run," the older boy asked, eyes wide examining the younger, 

"Hm," Hongbin added after settling in the bed, "you asked to come soon, I didn't wait for manager to drive," 

"Bin," 

"Shut up, it was exercise,"

"Was it," Wonshik teased, a rumbly laugh left him,

"I will leave Kim Ravi and take my blankets with me," Hongbin warned but without any truth, he was already navigating Wonshik's laptop with one hand to play a movie,

"You don't mind?"

"Hm?"

"I was gonna return it before you came back," Hongbin looked up, eyebrow raised. Wonshik was pouting, Hongbin doubted it was on purpose.

"I would know, it smells like you when you sleep in it," Wonshik for a second froze behind him. Hongbin pressed play and scooted down so he could lean on the older's chest.

Wonshik relaxed after a few moments, and settled back so he could be comfortable and angled Hongbin to do the same. The movie was already playing, a car being parked in the garage.

"You always find out, don't you," Wonshik answered after another few minutes,

"Yup," Hongbin said with a pop to _p,_ "I don't mind," he added softly,

"You sure?" 

"Positive," Wonshik let his hand snake around Hongbin's waist and rests his chin on Hongbin's head. "besides, if it makes you sleep better it doesn't matter, sleep with it whenever, use my bed if it brings you comfort," Hongbin said nonchalantly, but the conversation was filling him with so many soft emotions, it was kinda cringy.

"You smell good," Wonshik nuzzled his nose on the younger's hair, Hongbin swatted him on the hand around his waist,

"Don't push it," 

"So mean," the older tutted,pulling Hongbin closer by his hand making him groan, "what happened to just hours before when you were telling me how much you loved me," he teased, Hongbin clicked his tongue.

"I was doing a mission, " Hongbin looked up with his round doe eyes, meeting Wonshik's gaze who was already looking, "although I'm surprised you even remember, considering how out of it you were,"

"Of course I did, you do it so rarely I would never miss it," Hongbin hummed returning to the movie,

"I say it often," he mumbled childishly,

"Nuh uh, you don't," 

"Do too,"

"Kong,"

"Shut up," 

Wonshik smiled, relaxing in the bed, Hongbin would cave. He always did

Halfway through the movie Wonshik subconsciously started running his fingers in Hongbin's hair, the younger hummed. 

"Say it," Hongbin spoke after a long time and Wonshik looked down at the younger in confusion, 

"Say what?"

"Don't be difficult, you said it on the phone, say it again," Hongbin whispered like he was afraid to ask and only when Wonshik realized what he was asking did he realized why Hongbin had shrunk in his grasp.

"I love you, Kong" he put his head on the younger's shoulder, squeezing Hongbin's hand in his that the younger had laced together moments prior,

"I love you too, Wonshikie" Hongbin smiled , looking back at him Wonshik mirrored the smile.

They both fell asleep, tangled together, before the movie even finished.

**Author's Note:**

> /wipes tears/ i love my best friends, soulmates line Platonic Rabin is everything. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
